vormund
by ofchanyeol
Summary: Jongin tau dengan pasti ia menyayangi Kyungsoo, hanya belum menyadari seberapa besar rasa sayang itu hingga mungkin tidak akan ada batas yang mampu menahannya. / kaisoo - kadi / yaoi / incest / chap 1 up!
1. Chapter 1

**vormund****  
****author : firetomylight****  
****main ****cast**** : ****kim jongin / do kyungsoo**

YAOI CONTENT, dont like please leave ^^

* * *

vormund

a prologue

* * *

Suara tangisan itu masih samar terdengar. Sesekali terhenti. Terdengar lagi sedikit lebih pelan. Pipi putih itu memerah tanda bekas usapan-usapan kasar. Aliran air mata sempat membasahi pipi merah itu tadi. Kedua matanya masih sembab. Sementara posisi tubuhnya masih sama seperti satu jam yang lalu, meringkuk. Kedua tangannya merengkuh erat kedua kaki mungilnya.

"Jangan pukul Kyungsoo, pukul aku!"

Suara lantang yang tidak pernah asing ditelinga Kyungsoo. Masih terbayang jelas karena kejadiannya baru satu jam yang lalu, bukan yang pertama kali dan hampir selalu terjadi.

Isakan Kyungsoo yang mengeras tertahan ketika kedua telinganya menangkap seseorang lain tak jauh dari dirinya dipukuli membabi buta dan tak terdengar perlawanan disana.

Seseorang itu adalah Jongin, Kim Jongin kakaknya.

Suara derap langkah perlahan menghampirinya. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya perlahan.

Hawa hangat ini, tubuhnya saat ini berada ditempat dimana dia selalu ingin menghabiskan seluruh waktunya, pelukan Jongin.

"Sakit? Yang mana yang sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo terbata, perlahan, kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Takut takut terisak lagi.

Ia tidak ingin, karena ia tau dengan benar, Jongin benci melihatnya menangis.

Lawan bicaranya masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Betah memeluk tubuh mungil direngkuhannya kini.

Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Hyung?"

"Tidak ada, tidak ada yang sakit." jawabnya.

"Bohong, Hyu.."

Jongin memutus kalimat Kyungsoo .

Menahan kalimat yang akan keluar dari bibir mungil Kyungsoo dengan miliknya. Menikmati manisnya sesaat.

"Sekarang kau percaya? Aku baik-baik saja Kyungsoo ah."

Jongin memberikan senyum terbaik yang ia punya. Ibu jarinya menghapus noda darah diujung bibir Kyungsoo.

Noda darah yang sebelumnya sempat mengalir segar dari pelipisnya.

* * *

:: salahkan kaisoo feelsku yang meluap-luap hingga melatarbelakangi fanfic gamutu ini::

not sure bakal ada yang mau baca. but well, show me your love juseyo~


	2. Chapter 2

**VORMUND**

**author : firetomylight**

**cast : – kim jongin – do kyungsoo****  
**

******– oh sehun ****– park chanyeol ****– another cast later**

**************lenght : chaptered 1/?**

YAOI CONTENT

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 **

* * *

"Dasar orang aneh!"

"Hey aneh, mana ada yang mau berteman dengan orang sepertimu"

"Kau itu tidak lebih baik daripada aku! Berhenti mencari perhatian dan simpati orang lain"

"Kau merasa popular hah?"

"Orang tak pernah bicara sepertimu butuh makan juga?" puncak kekesalan Jessica karena Kyungsoo yang tak menunjukkan perlawanan apapun. Ia melempar kotak bekal bergambar pororo berwarna hijau milik Kyungsoo, makan siangnya untuk hari ini.

Seperti waktu yang lalu Kyungsoo tidak berniat sama sekali untuk membalas perlakuan gadis berambut pirang dan temen-temannya yang selalu menyakitinya itu.

Meski ia tidak pernah tau apa kesalahannya, sungguh ia tidak pernah begitu perduli dengan apa kesan orang lain terhadapnya. Mereka tidak tau Kyungsoo dan kehidupannya, latar belakang yang membuatnya terkesan begitu tertutup.

Satu senyuman terkembang begitu bel tanda berakhirnya sekolah hari ini terdengar. Dikeluarkannya ponsel putih dari sakunya sesaat sebelum ia beranjak meninggalkan ruangan kelas, mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat untuk seseorang yang dengan membaca namanya saja membuatnya tersenyum.

'_Hyung hari ini pulang cepat kan? aku akan memasak enak hari ini! ingat hyung janji!'_

Bagi Kyungsoo kehadiran Jongin, kakak lelaki Kyungsoo, seperti oksigen. Ia membutuhkan Jongin lebih dari segalanya. Tanpa oksigen manusia akan mati, terdengar berlebihan namun mungkin ya bisa juga seperti itu. Yang Kyungsoo tau Jongin lebih penting daripada sinar matahari, ia rela berada dalam gelap asalkan Jongin berada disisinya memegang tangannya erat, menuntunnya menemukan cahaya lain yang pijarannya lebih terang.

"Kyungsoo ah!"

"Bibi!" teriak Kyungsoo bersemangat, berlari dengan sedikit kesulitan karena kantung-kantung belanja ditangan kanan dan kirinya.

"Auh"

Bibi jung segera menghampiri Kyungsoo, membawakan kantung belanjanya dan membantunya berjalan.

"Kau ini masih saja ceroboh."

Kyungsoo hanya membalas ucapan Bibi Jung dengan cengiran.

"Lututmu luka Kyungsoo ah, duduk disini, Bibi bantu mengobati lukamu."

Kyungsoo menurut, membiarkan Bibi Jung yang telah dianggap seperti orang tuanya sendiri mengobati lukanya.

"Kau akan memasak banyak sepertinya, Ada perayaan apa kali ini?"

Pipi putih Kyungsoo bersemu tipis.

"Hyung berjanji akan pulang cepat hari ini bibi, Bibi tau kan turnamen dancenya tinggal sebulan lagi."

"Waaah, Jongin akan ikut turnamen lagi?" Bibi Jung dengan telaten mengoleskan _antiseptic _ke luka Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk bersemangat.

"Dia terlalu fokus berlatih hingga larut. Ketika ia pulang aku sudah tertidur, dan ketika aku bangun tak berapa lama ia berangkat." nada suara Kyungsoo melemah.

Ada ekpresi yang tak bisa Kyungsoo baca diwajah Bibi Jung.

"Selesai. kau bisa pulang sekarang, perhatikan jalanmu Kyungsoo ah, hati-hati selalu ne?" Bibi Jung memegang lengan kanan Kyungsoo berniat membantunya berdiri.

"Auh, Bibi." Kyungsoo meringis, kali ini bukan karena luka baru dilututnya.

Kedua mata Bibi Jung membulat, firasatnya benar, dibalik seragam Kyungsoo luka-luka biru bekas pukulan ada disana.

"Appa mu? Lagi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, takut-takut.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Bibi aku mohon jangan beritau Hyung. Jongin hyung sedang berkonsentrasi dengan turnamennya. Selama ini aku selalu membuatnya cemas."

Kyungsoo mulai terisak. Dihapusnya kasar air mata yang memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

Bibi Jung menghela nafas panjang, dipeluknya Kyungsoo yang masih terisak. Ia tau persis apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo.

"Luka baru? Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya pada Bibi?"

"Appa pulang kemarin. Appa masih membenciku, hiks."

"Tidak Kyungsoo, Appa mu tidak membencimu, dia hanya salah paham."

* * *

Suara musik yang terdengar dari dalam ruang latihan dance menandakan kegiatan yang ada didalamnya belum berakhir. Beberapa disana masih sibuk menghafal beberapa gerakan baru, mengulang gerakan yang salah, dan sisanya bersandar disalah satu dinding untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan diri.

"Haruskah aku menggantikanmu sebagai kapten dance team kita?" lelaki tinggi berkulit putih pucat bersurai cokelat itu memposisikan tubuhnya tepat disamping Jongin.

Jongin menoleh kearahnya. Sehun, Lelaki itu menatap lurus kedepan, masih dengan handuk kecil ditangan kanan sibuk dengan peluh dipelipisnya.

"Konsentrasilah. Turnamen tinggal satu bulan lagi Jongin ah." lanjutnya.

Jongin menunduk. Menarik kedua lulutnya dan memposisikan tangannya. Membenamkan kepalanya disana. Lagi dan lagi, pikiran Jongin terbagi. Dan sialnya semenjak guru dance mereka mengumumkan latihan hari ini diperpanjang pikirannya sudah tidak berada disana lagi.

"Soal adikmu lagi?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya. Tebakan Sehun tepat, seperti semakin terasah untuk bisa membaca pikiran Jongin.

"Betulkan?" Sehun menghela nafas pendek. Ia tau dugaannya tidak akan meleset karena ia tau sahabatnya ini dengan sangat baik. Seorang Kim Jongin tidak akan memperdulikan apapun didunia ini selain menyangkut nama Kim Kyungsoo, adik lelakinya disana.

"Demi Tuhan Kim Jongin, adikmu itu laki-laki dan berapa usianya sekarang? 17 tahun? Aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikiranmu ketika hal itu berhubungan dengan adikmu itu."

"Kau tidak mengerti Sehun ah." Jongin mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Sehun membuang mukanya , malas. Ia lebih memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan bahasan tentang Kyungsoo karena percuma. Ia tau Jongin sangat keras kepala tentang satu hal itu.

Latihan hari ini hampir selesai ketika arloji ditangan Jongin menunjukkan pukul 9 tepat. Ia bergegas merapikan perlengkapannya dan pulang. Aktivitasnya terhenti ketika ia mengaktifkan ponselnya satu tanda notifikasi pesan masuk berbunyi.

'_Hyung hari ini pulang cepat kan? aku akan memasak enak hari ini! ingat hyung janji!'_

"Siaaal! Kenapa aku bisa lupa."

Jongin menahan deru nafasnya yang masih belum beraturan. Dibukanya pintu rumah berukuran kecil itu perlahan seolah tidak ingin pintu itu menimbulkan suara yang bisa menggangu seseorang yang terlelap disana.

Lampu ruangan itu sudah dimatikan tersisa cahaya dari layar televisi yang masih tetap menyala. Disana sosok yang ia cari sedang tertidur lelap disebuah sofa lengkap dengan piyama pororo berwarna biru laut kesayangannya. Ada buku-buku diatas meja yang belum sempat dibereskan dan beberapa snack yang tercecer.

"Kyungsoo kau menungguku lagi?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan menungguku, begitu keras kepala." Jongin memandangi wajah polos Kyungsoo yang tertidur. Tangannya mengusap-usap surai hitam Kyungsoo, mencium kening Kyungsoo sesaat.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, selalu menyadari wajah adiknya yang begitu sempurna. Kedua mata indahnya, pipi putihnya yang pernah basah tempat air mata itu mengalir, hidungnya, hingga berhenti di bibir mungilnya.

Nafas teratur Kyungsoo terasa karena jarak yang begitu dekat. Jongin hampir memutus jarak itu ketika kesadarannya kembali.

'_Tidak, Tidak seharusnya begini.' _desahnya.

Dengan perlahan ia menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo, hati-hati memindahkan tubuh mungil itu kekamarnya, dan menyelimutinya.

"Maafkan hyung Kyungsoo ah." Lagi, rada bersalah menyelimuti hatinya.

Langkah kaki Jongin berhenti tepat dimeja makan yang tersaji makanan yang Jongin yakin sudah dingin dan belum disentuh itu. Rasa bersalah semakin memenuhi hatinya karena ia tau betul Kyungsoo memasakkan makan favoritnya.

"Anak itu."

Ia berbalik melangkahkan kakinya kekamar Kyungsoo. Memposisikan tubuhnya tepat disamping Kyungsoo. Membagi selimut milik Kyungsoo dengan dirinya dan memeluk adik kecilnya itu. Kebiasaan yang tidak pernah berubah ketika hatinya dipenuhi rasa bersalah terhadap seseorang yang saat ini sedang ia peluk erat.

"Pagi Kyungie, siap untuk sarapan?"

Kyungsoo masih terdiam, ia masih kesal dengan Jongin karena harus menunggu hingga tertidur lagi semalam. Jongin mengingkari janjinya lagi. Ia membenarkan posisi ranselnya, mengambil sepotong roti tawar dan mengolesinya dengan selai cokelat.

"Ini bekal makan siangmu untuk hari ini. Sebagai permintaan maafku untuk semalam, aku membuatnya sendiri. Kau tau kan hyungmu ini tidak bisa memasak, sungguh kau lihat aku hampir membakar dapur kita pagi ini hanya demi membuatkanmu ini."

Kyungsoo menahan tawanya. Bergegas menghabiskan potongan roti dengan selai cokelat ditangannya, sarapan paginya hari ini.

"Kau masih marah?"

"Kata orang diam berarti iya." lanjut Jongin.

Tanpa berpamitan Kyungsoo mengambil kotak bekalnya dan berangkat ke sekolah.

"Dasar Hyung bodoh." Kyungsoo tersenyum memandangi kotak bekal ditangannya, mengabaikan teriakan Jongin yang memanggil namanya.

* * *

Kyungsoo mengamati isi bekal makan siangnya hari ini, nasi goreng dengan sesuatu seperti telur mata sapi? Kyungsoo tidak yakin karena bentuk nya yang begitu abstrak.

"Hyung benar-benar tidak bisa memasak." ia tersenyum sendiri membayangkan betapa repotnya Jongin yang memasak tadi pagi.

"Tapi karena ini buatan Hyung, mari kita coba. Selamat makan!"

"Hai. Eum, boleh aku duduk disini." sebuah suara berat menginterupsi Kyungsoo dan suapan pertamanya. Ia menoleh kearah sumber suara dan menemukan lelaki tinggi dengan surai berwarna karamelnya tepat berdiri disebelahnya.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, ia malas berbicara dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kalau kau merasa terganggu aku bisa pergi." lelaki tinggi itu bersiap melangkahkan kakinya.

"Duduklah."

Sebuah senyuman terkembang dibibirnya mendengar satu suara Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap sesaat lelaki yang kini duduk tepat dihadapannya. Ia hanya merasa sedikit aneh. Bukankah kantin ini luas, dengan banyak kursi kosong tersisa. Kenapa lelaki ini harus datang padanya dan meminta untuk berbagi meja. Tidak pernah ada yang menemani waktu makan siangnya tentu saja Jessica dan teman-temannya itu adalah sebuah pengecualian. Itupun menemani dalam arti yang Kyungsoo tidak suka.

"Hai, kau mau mencoba bekalku? Aku memasaknya sendiri pagi ini."

Kyungsoo mengabaikannya. Ia sibuk dengan nasi goreng special yang Jongin buat untuknya. Rasanya sedikit pahit, efek _overcook_ tentu saja.

"Apakah nasi goreng itu begitu enak? Boleh aku mencobanya?"

Kyungsoo spontan menarik kotak bekalnya. Bukan ia tidak mau berbagi atau pelit. Ia punya tiga alasan untuk itu. Pertama lelaki didepannya ini orang asing, kedua nasi goreng (pahit) ini special Jongin buat untuknya meskipun itu Bibi Jung yang memintanya tidak akan ia bagi atau boleh tapi hanya sedikit saja, ketiga lelaki tinggi didepannya ini terlalu cerewet untuk ukuran seseorang yang baru saling bertemu beberapa menit dan bahkan tidak saling mengetahui nama satu sama lain.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku mengerti." ia tersenyum.

Kyungsoo bergegas menghabiskan bekalnya dan kembali kekelas.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Lelaki tinggi bersuara dalam itu sedikit terkaget begitu melihat Kyungsoo merapikan peralatan makannya dan bersiap untuk meninggalkannya.

"Hei namaku Park Chanyeol." teriaknya, tidak yakin Kyungsoo mendengarnya atau tidak.

* * *

"Kim Jongin mulai gila." ucap Sehun sembari merapikan buku dan alat tulisnya tepat ketika dosen mata kuliah terakhir di hari ini keluar.

"Hey jaga bicaramu Oh Sehun." balasnya tidak terima.

"Apa yang harus kujaga, ucapanku beralasan kau tau? Melamun dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Kau pasti sudah gila."

"Aku tidak."

"Lalu apa? Tidak mungkin kan kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

Skak mat. Jongin tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalas ucapan Sehun.

"Sering melamun dan tersenyum sendiri itu tanda seseorang sedang jatuh cinta atau seseorang yang mulai gila"

"Teori darimana. Itu hanya teorimu Sehun ah."

Sehun hanya mengangkat pundaknya. "Terserah kau sajalah."

"Aku hanya sedang senang tuan Oh."

"Senang karena dua mata kuliah selanjutnya kosong? Lalu kau akan pergi kencan?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku akan membuat kejutan untuk Kyungsoo, aku akan menjemputnya di sekolah."

"Anak itu marah padaku karena aku tidak menepati janjiku untuk pelang cepat kemarin." lanjutnya bersemangat.

Sehun terdiam sebentar, seperti menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Jongin ah."

"Hmm?"

"Aku sedikit berat untuk mengatakan ini. ."

Jongin menaikan satu alisnya menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Sehun.

"Aku tau kau menyayangi Kyungsoo, itu wajar karena dia adikmu tapi kurasa.. Kau harus berhati-hati dengan perasaanmu."

"Pikirkanlah kata-kataku baik-baik. Aku sebagai sahabatmu hanya tidak ingin kau berada diposisi yang sulit nantinya. Saat ini mungkin kau hanya belum menyadarinya." Kalimat terakhir Sehun sebelum melangkah meninggalkan kelas mereka meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terdiam dengan hati dan pikirannya yang terasa penuh.

'_Kau harus berhati-hati dengan perasaanmu.'_

Perasaan macam apa, perasaan yang mana. Jongin bahkan tidak bisa mendeskripsikan dengan kata-kata mengenai perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Ada satu ketika ia benci, merasa bahagia ketika Kyungsoo tersenyum, merasa sedih, ia merasa bersalah dan merasa tak berguna. Jongin tau dengan pasti ia menyayangi Kyungsoo meskipun ia hanya belum menyadari seberapa besar rasa sayang itu hingga mungkin tidak akan ada batas yang mampu menahannya.

"Hyung? Jongin Hyung?" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan kedua matanya memastikan sosok diujung sana benar seseorang yang paling ingin ia lihat saat ini.

Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya, tidak sabar untuk memastikan keyakinannya.

"Hyung!" Ia sedikit berlari, sedikit terlalu bersemangat untuk menyadari ada kerikil-kerikil kecil didepannya.

"Auh."

"Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol yang daritadi berjalan dibelakang Kyungsoo spontan berteriak dan melangkahkan kakinya cepat sebelum akhirnya ia berhenti sebelum sampai disana.

"Aish, dasar ceroboh. Kemarikan tanganmu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Tangan kanannya ia posisikan dibahu Jongin yang tengah membantunya berdiri.

"Hyung datang menjemputku?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Kau masih marah? Jangan marah lagi, ya?"

"Bagaimana ya? Emm, baiklah aku memaafkan hyung!" Kyungsoo memajukan ujung bibirnya.

"Apa aku pernah bilang kau itu terlihat jelek jika cemberut begitu" canda Jongin seraya mencubit pipi putih Kyungsoo.

"Hyung! Tunggu! Curang kakiku kan masih sakit!" Kyungsoo berjalan tertatih mengejar Jongin yang berada didepannya.

Jongin berhenti dan memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan hyung Kyungie. Maaf karena tidak bisa menepati janjiku lagi"

Ia mengangguk. Menenggelamkan tubuhnya disana, dipelukkan hangat Jongin. Perasaannya terasa nyaman. Pelukan Jongin selalu menjadi tempat favoritnya.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah tau sejak kapan hatinya memulai. Yang ia tau rasa sayangnya meluap. Untuk saat ini biarlah seperti ini, biar dia menikmatinya. Ia tidak pernah perduli mesti hatinya merasa tertusuk setiap kali memikirkan ujung dari perasaan tertahan yang ia tau, terlarang.

* * *

TBC

* * *

ps: buat temen-temen yang sempet baca potongan fanfic ini kemarin aku mau ucapin banyak terimakasih buat responnya! pas nulis kemarin aku bener-bener ngga ada niat buat fanfic ini berlanjut. tadinya aku mau coba buat oneshot tapi aku bukan master oneshot dan setelah diketik malah ujungnya berchapter. semoga masih ada yang mau baca plus kasi respon yah :D

special thx : Sexy Rose , loveHEENJABUJA , setyoningt , oracle88 , KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH , HitsuKiro16 , ArraHyeri2 , hdkL12 , Dela , donutkim , raulsungsoo12 .


End file.
